


'Path

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Crack, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerr Avon is sexy. Kerr Avon enjoys sex in all its forms, and particularly in the forms of his fellow crew aboard the Liberator. Cally shares the secret of telepathically enhanced sex with him, and he quite enjoys that, too.</p><p>But he gets it stuck in 'on' and really, there can be too much of a good thing.</p><p>Very cracky- you've been officially warned. :^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Path

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Avon sat on the deck of his cabin with his back against one side of the door jamb, wedging his feet across to block the sensor that automatically opened the door to any human presence. The last thing he wanted was a human presence. No, the-next-to-last thing. The absolute _last_ thing he wanted was Cally's alien presence, along with her serenely alien peace of mind.

He groaned softly to himself. Peace of mind. Oh, what he wouldn't give for that. Looking back, he had been more content with his lot on Liberator than he'd been in years. Until he spoiled it.

There was Gan for when he had a particularly large appetite. Vila for a bit of fun. Jenna for innovative raider's techniques. Blake for when he felt like being dominated, or when he felt like dominating. Blake was much more flexible in that regard in bed than on the flight deck... Why, oh, why hadn't he been satisfied!

But no, he had to seduce that wonderfully prim and virginal (hah!) semi-alien, just for the challenge of it. Had to gaze deeply into those limpid eyes. Bedding her hadn't been enough for him, either. Out of damnable curiosity, he just had to sample the extra-special psychic bonding that she swore made Auron sex so much better than the 'insert tab A into slot B' human variety.

He hated feeling inferior. He hated someone knowing something he didn't. And he particularly hated the look of condescending pity she'd given him when he hesitated. 

So he'd done it. Let her invade his mind. That part had been interesting, bearing a correlative relationship to the sensations of being physically possessed by a powerful man, only taking place entirely in his head. His possessor being a slight female added piquancy to the experience.

Feeling what Cally felt had been a revelation. By proxy, being able to share the female ability to orgasm without any apparent limit had been... well, gratifying to say the least. He had teased Cally into one splendid, shocking release after another. Even after she had asked him to stop, that they were going too far, he hadn't been able to resist just one more. And one more. And... until the two of them collapsed in total exhaustion.

He had awakened, mentally and physically refreshed. Cally was still sleeping. After all, she had experienced the physical sensations directly. Considering the strong possiblity that she would awaken bruised and annoyed at him for his intemperance, and knowing from recent experience how much stronger that wiry body was than it seemed, it seemed prudent to leave while she was still asleep.

He'd gathered his clothes, and tip-toed into his room with them in his arms. Well, actually, he'd started to. But Blake had met him in the hallway, sporting an erection so prepostrous for a moment Avon had wondered if he had stolen Avon's heavy-duty laser probe- the one he used for solitary solace on occasions when everyone was annoyed at him.

Blake had stepped forward with his arms outstretched. Avon should have ducked. Should have run for his very life. But after all, Cally hadn't been able to penetrate him _there_ , and it had been at least a week since he'd sampled Blake. Blake was in a hurry, and pushed Avon to his knees and entered without any foreplay. That was surprisingly inconsiderate, but after  
the initial discomfort, Avon shifted enough to get the stud-less parts of his discarded garments under his knees, and was enjoying a rare fast-and-dirty. 

Then Jenna came around the corridor, panting, sweat gleaming on her brow, red leather tunic half-undone. She shouted Avon's name, stripped off her trousers and boots and wriggled beneath him.

That was unexpected, to say the least. He had tried to be discreet with his sex-partners, assuming they would not approve of his promiscuity. He'd been wrong, apparently, as Blake cooperated with Jenna, holding back long enough for her to get into place and firmly hooked onto Avon before Blake's long, hard thrusts began again.

Not that Avon was complaining. It was a little painful, in places, but well worth it, as Jenna's ample breasts rubbed against his chest, Blake's equally ample cock massaged his prostate and two sets of voices called out his praise.

Three. Vila came pounding up the corridor, waving a large Delta joy-stick before him and begging Avon for relief.

What the hell was going on? Avon started to inquire, but Vila leaped upon him and filled Avon's mouth with an all-day sucker. Avon was getting annoyed. No one had asked his permission, and while he normally enjoyed sucking Vila, he couldn't concentrate on one pleasure with Jenna latched onto his cock, wriggling wildly, and Blake pumping up his arse at the same time.

This was ridiculous. Where did all this libido come from? He rolled his eyes, trying to see around the various body parts covering his face, and looked up into Cally's eyes. Cally was standing against the wall, staring at him with a peculiar intensity. He felt a burning sensation, deep inside his skull.

Then he heard the words _You are sending, Avon. So long as you continue to think lustful thoughts, they will respond._

Avon's eyes widened, and he silently accused her of setting him up. Cally shrugged. _Your own greed has caused this, Avon._

Another set of boots came clattering up the hallway. _NO!_ Avon thought in horror as Gan appeared, paused for a moment in confusion, and then a determined expression settled across his broad features. He came close and tapped Blake on the shoulder.

Blake grunted in response and moved over slightly. _NO! NO NON....ooo...ooooooooOOOOOOHHH._ Avon moaned around the flesh filling his mouth as another cock joined the one already in residence in his arse. Fortunately, he was in practice and managed to accept both Blake and Gan at once, but still, he was _not_ in control. It was intolerable. And at the same time, it was the most exciting sexual experience he could ever recall. Even better than the time Anna had invited her brother into their bed. But would he survive? He rolled his eyes even more frantically in Cally's direction.

After a long moment, Cally sighed, and her eyes softened. _Very well. It is your own fault, but I will fetch sedatives from the medical unit._

 _HURRY!_ Avon sent as Cally seemed to be walking with exceptional slowness.

Cally looked over her shoulder. _Only when they have finished, Avon. It is only fair. After all, you **have** been leading them all on for months._

_You're just jealous! Alien bitch!_

Cally stopped. _Shall I stay here while you call me names?_ she sent back in a falsely sweet mind-voice.

 _No! No, Ca..._ Even Avon's mind-voice broke off as Gan and Blake had finally sorted out the mechanics, and were thrusting in unison, to the accompaniment of animal grunts of enjoyment, Jenna's shrieks and Vila's yodelling. On top of everything else, Avon now had a headache.

 _Cally, please!_ Avon whimpered mentally. It must have appeased her, for Cally began jogging to the medical unit.

Cally returned, and waited _Damn her!_ until each of Avon's riders had finished before administering sedative patches. Gan was the last and Avon was nearly suffocated under the heap of bodies before Cally pulled him out, gave him a brisk rub-down to get the circulation back, then helped him to the medical unit.

***

That was half an hour ago. She'd efficiently healed his bruises and then gone up to take over the watch on the flight deck. And left him with his dilemma. He was still sending. He couldn't stop. Every time he thought about the varied delights his fellow crew had to offer he couldn't help but think about it. He looked down at the two items lying on the deck beside him.

A gun. And a bottle of pills.

He wasn't sure which solution he preferred. And there wasn't much time to decide. Blake and Gan had pounded on the door briefly, moments ago. Jenna had threatened to blast it, but Blake had reminded her that they wanted Avon in one piece.Vila had been ordered to get his lockpicks.

Avon shuddered. He could 'hear' them now. What they wanted to do...he might never walk upright again.

He looked down at the gun and reached for it. He cradled it in his arms for a moment,then sighed and put it back down. He picked up the bottle and uncapped it. He swallowed two of the pills, dry, choking a bit at the taste. Super Salt-petre. 

He looked down at his genitals in regret. _No more for you, my lad._ He shuddered as his blood cooled and his thoughts turned to money, his second-favorite obsession. The scraping at the door faded and the disappointed crew went off to foment rebellion.

Avon got up, slowly, wincing, and went for a shower. _If I ever get a ship of my own, I'll have to get ugly crew. Someone no one could lust after. Then I won't need the salt-petre. Otherwise, I just know celibacy will turn me into a raving psychopath in the end. ___


End file.
